Attack on Love
by Beastlove King
Summary: Sasha starts an adventure of fun whileHistira finds love in the scouts and Mika and Eren start a relationship. Rated M for sex and animals along with other things. Don't like that stuff, don't read.


**Hey, Beastlover King and here is a request from my good friend Lexboss.**

* * *

The sun was higher in the skies above the forest inside Wall Rose and there was movement in the bushes as two figures stood nearby with their bows in hand. One was a middle aged man with brown hair, beard and dressed in normal clothes as he looked at the bush. The other was a young girl around twelve years old with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and far skin as she was wearing a white blouse under a black vest and matching dress as she too had her bow in hand. They both looked at the bush and waited as she pulled back an arrow in her bow and aimed it as a creature ran out of the bush. She let go and the arrow flew after it as it ran into another bush. Her father ran over and looked through the leaves, smiling wide as he turned to look at her.

"Great shot, sweetie. You got'em." he said as she smiled back at him as looked it over and then said, "Let's head home, Sasha." She nodded and smiled as she followed him back to their home with their meal in hand. He took care of it as he began to roast it on a fire as she sat in his lap.

"It's looking good daddy." she said smiling as she looked up at him and he looked down at her smiling back as he could feel her rubbed her undies against his pants, and she could feel him starting to get hard as she giggled as she said, "And it looks like you want to do what we normally do after a hunt." She then turned around on his lap and looked at his pants as she slowly undid his pants, releasing his hard member. He blushed as he looked down at her and she looked up at him smiling as she licked it a few times before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it slowly as h moaned out slightly with his hand placed on her head and he looked at their meal to make sure it did not burn. She continued to suck on his cock for a few more minutes as she started to suck on his member a little harder and this made him moan out louder as he continued to pet her head as she began to bob her head to match her sucking. He closed his eyes and moaned out loud even louder as he began to cum into her mouth, which she happily swallowed all of it. Once he finished, he opened his eyes and looked at her as she pulled her mouth from it and she looked up at him smiling as he was still hard.

"Your really good at that sweetie." he said as she giggled and stood up as she pulled up her skirt, showing him her white undies as he blushed harder while watching her pull them down and stepped out of them. He looked at her as she looked at him and giggled as she stepped closer, and then wrapped her legs around him before she slowly lowered herself onto his member. They both moaned as he looked form her to the food and turned it with the handle as she began to bounce on his member slowly as he put his other arm around her to help her keep her balance. She kissed him on the lips as she bounced on his member a little faster and he kissed her back as he thrusts into her a little, causing her to moan back at him. They continued this for a few moments as he held her close to him and she was hugging him tightly as she bounced on his member harder with him matching her with his thrusting into her pussy matching her pace. After nearly ten minutes of this, she screamed out loud as she cums around his cock and he thrusts into her womb before cumming into it. He held her there as they both continued to cum for a few more moments until they stopped and she stood with him being able to see his cum leaking out of her. She looked at him and then she heard their clock strike twelve and she looked at it.

"I'm almost late." she said with a worried tone as he smiled and patted his lap while taking the meal off the fire.

"You still have time to eat." he said as she looked at him and smiled back at him before sitting down on his lap while he tour off a piece, handing it to her and she happily took it. Eating it with a smile on her face as she enjoyed their meal after love making.

* * *

A little while later, after finishing her meal with her daddy and getting dressed in her outfit for work, Sasha headed off with a smile on her face as she. She walked for a few moments until she to small town near the Torst District inside wall Rose. She walked through the streets until she reached a local bar and smiled as she stepped inside. Inside there were lots of people having fun with people being served drinks and there were a lot of guys smiling at the girls in their outfits. She smiled as she walked into the building and headed to talk to the owner.

"Sure, I'm here for my shift." Sasha said smiling as she looked at a young man in his twenties smiling at her as he looked at her outfit.

"Good to see you, have fun." he said smiling as she giggled and nodded as she left his office. Sasha had been working in the bar for a few months now and all the regulars knew her well. She was dressed like a maid with a very short frilly skirt. She smiled as she walked around the room with tray in hand and took off empty bottles of beer off the tables. As she walked around, she could tell many of them were looking at her and her outfit as she was still not wearing undies form earlier.

"Hey, you." called as man who was smiling at her and looked normal compared to the other people in the room as he continued, "Your looking a little young to be working here."

"But I like working here mister." she said smiling as she put the tray down and stepped over to him as she knelt before him. "And I know you'll like me working here too." The guy blushed as she undid his pants and she pulled out his member, which she stroked for a few seconds before he got hard and then she took it into her mouth. He gasped and moaned out loud as she sucked on his cock hard while also bobbing her head as she did that. He continued to moan out loud as he looked down at her and then saw a stray dog walking around the room. He walked over to them and stuck his nose under her short skirt, sniffing her as she blushed before the guy shooed the dog away. The guy continued to moan out loud as she sucked on his member harder while bobbing her head faster until he let out a loud moan before cumming hard into her mouth. She swallowed it all and then looked at him with a smile on her face as she said, "See, you liked me working here." He smiled and nodded as he gave a little money as a thanks, and she took it while flashing him her pussy. She then walked away with out picking up the tray as she got on a stage. A little while g man walked on stage with a smile on his face and he looked out on the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our show for you.'he said still smiling as Sasha walked onto the stage with a sweet smile on her face. She looked out at all of the people as they cheered for her before she began to dance around the stage. She swayed her hips and bent over as she danced, allowing people to see her pussy lips and she smiled as the crowd cheered even louder as they saw it. She was having fun as she danced around more and looked at every one before she began to unto her top, tossing it to the side as she showed off her flat chest. The crowd was going wild as she danced around topless for a few moments before undoing her skirt while spinning around. She pulled it off of her as she spun ans she revealed her how naked body to the bar, causing them to cheer happily as she continued to dance around on stage for a few more minutes as she was just wearing her tights and shoes Once her show was over, Sasha got off the stage and began to walk around the tables, serving them food and other things as she was still naked.

* * *

A little while later after Sasha finished her shift, she walked into the bosses office and smiled at him as he smiled back at her while he was placing money on his desk in front of him. Sasha walked over to the desk as he looked at her with her clothes back on and smiled as he slid the money on the table towards her.

"Good work sweetie, you earned it." he said smiling as she smiled back at him and took hold of the money, pulling it off of the table, and began to look at it as she turned to look at him.

"Can I get my bonus?" she asked him with a smile still on her face as he looked at her for a few moments before smiling back at her.

"Sure thing." he said with a smile still on her face as she smiled wider and began to walk towards him as he turned in his chair so her was facing towards a wall as she came up in front of him. She smiled up at him as she stepped forward and began to undo his pants, releasing his hard member to the world. She looked at it for a few moments before she began to kiss the tip gently a few times before taking it into her mouth. He let out light moans as she looked up at him and smiled as she slowly began to take his member into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it inside her mouth and giving him a lot of pleasure as he leaned back in his chair. He looked down at her and watched as she began to bob her head while sucking on his member. The boss moaned out even louder as he thrusts his member into her mouth a few times before cumming a lot into her mouth, which Sasha happily swallowed all of it and looked at him with smile still on her face.

"That was fun, let's do more." she said as he was still hard and then climbed up onto his lip as he held her in his hands while she lined herself up, and then slowly lower herself onto his member and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back as he held her hips and slowly helped her as she began to bounce on his member as they continued to kissed. After a few seconds, she began to get a rhythm and he let go of her hips as she bounced onto his member a little faster as they both pulled away from each other so they could moan in pleasure. Sasha continued to bounce on his member faster while holding onto him tightly as he let out one more moan of pleasure and began to cum into her womb as she screamed out while cumming onto his member. After a few moments of panting, she slowly pulled herself up and off his member as his cum leaked out of her pussy. He lifted her up and placed her back down on the floor as he handed her a few extra dollars. "Thanks you." she said as she took the money and kissed him on the lips before heading out of the room.

"No problem. See you next week." he said as smiled as he watched her leave and leaving a trail of his cum as she walked out of the room.

* * *

After leaving the bar with her money in hand, Sasha walked through town with a sweet smile on her face as she looked at every one who looked her way and waved at them as she waved back at them. Soon, she was out of town and walked along a path that lead to her small home where she lived with her father and she was walking along at a steady pace when she stopped in her tracks as she saw a small stream running near the path. She smiled as she walked towards the stream and knelt down, collecting water in her hands, and then drinking it as she let out a long sign of relief as she looked up, only to be shocked at what she was. A black stallion was drinking from the stream on the other side of the stream and she looked at him in awe as she had never seen such a black stallion in her life, and it was then that she saw his member semi-hard hanging between his legs.

"Oh, wow." she said smiling as she slowly walked towards the stallion, careful not to spoke it or make it run off as it watched her come closer to him. He remained in one place and watched her, checking for any since of danger from her. But sensing none, he allowed Sasha to come at him and felt her pet his side. Sasha smiled as she petted her dark side and felt how strong he felt, but he eyes went down to his member hanging there. She looked at it for a few moments before reaching over and gently placing her hand on it, massaging it with her hands for a few seconds before leaning forward and kissed it. The horse neyed as she kissed his member a few more times before she got under him and began to suck on the tip, causing the horse to ney louder and move slightly but remained in place. She smiled as she slowly began to take more of the member into her mouth and began to suck on it, enjoying it as she could hear the horse neying out in pleasure as she sucked on it a little harder. Sasha continued this for a few more minutes before long the horse began to thrust into her mouth and she moaned out from it as she reached down into her undies, and began to finger herself. Soon the horse began to thrust into her mouth even faster and harder as she sucked even harder, moaning as the horse let out a loud ney as he came into her mouth. Sasha came around her fingers as she swallowed up all of his cum and then pulled away with a smile as she could see he was still hard. She giggled as she stroked it a little longer before she stood up and she began to remove her clothes, folding them up and placing them nearby as she stood naked in the field as she laid on the ground with her legs spread. The horse took this moment as he stepped closer and placed his tip against her pussy before slowly pushing it into her pussy, causing her to moan out loud from it entering her pussy. The horse remained still for a few more moments before he started to thrust into her pussy a little hard and faster, making the young girl to moan out loud as she was enjoying it very much and petted his belly as he continued to thrust into her. This continued on for a few more minutes as he thrusts into her even harder and at a fast rate with her moaning the whole time before he thrusts into her pussy all the way, cumming into her young womb. Feeling him cumming inside was enough to cause Sasha to cum hard around his member. After cumming, she laid there panting hard as he slowly pulled out of her pussy and leaned down to lick her face. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before slowly standing up, getting her clothes, and putting them on as she headed home with horse cum leaking out of her pussy.

* * *

Once she arrived home from her long day, Sasha saw her father and smiled at him as he was just finishing up making them some beef and veggies in a pot.

"Hey daddy, I'm home." she called out to him as she walked through the house, leaking more horse cum out os her pussy as she did.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" he asked her smiling as he turned to look at her and he could see the cum drops on the floor, but he didn't mind as he grabbed two plates from the cabnet and began to dish their meal.

"Fun, I did a striptease and then had fun with the manager." she said as she sat on at the table and smiled at her father as he sat next to her, placing a plate of food in front of her. She smiled as she looked at the food for a few seconds before taking a fork and having a big bite as she said, "Thank you daddy." He just laughed at her talking with so much food in her mouth and he began to eat his on dinner as they two enjoyed each other company. It was dark by the time they finished their dinner and Sasha's dad put the plates on the counter as she went into her room to change into her night clothes. Once he was finished, her dad slowly walked into the room where he sat his daughter standing in a short nightgown that didn't cover her lower half and he could see she was not wearing in undies.

"Ready for bed sweetie?" he asked her smiling as he walked over to her bed and sat down as Sasha quickly walked over to him, sitting on the bed herself as she looked at him.

"Yes daddy, I am ready for bed. but could have a little more fun before I rest?" she asked him giving him to cutest little happy face and he couldn't fight it as he just smiled at her with a nod to give her a yes. She happily smiled as she leaned down and undid his pants, releasing his hard member as she stroked a little bit. She then leaned over it and gently kissed the tips for a few seconds before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it hard as he moaned out loud from her sucking. Her dad placed his hand on her head and petted her head slightly as she sucked on his cock harder. She continued to suck on his member, making him thrust slightly into her mouth and she moaned out around his member as she could tell he was close by his moans. And so, she bobbed her head even faster and harder until he began to cum on her bed as he dad let out a loud moan before summing himself. He continued to cum for a few moments as she happily drank up all him cum before lifting her head and licked her lips while saying, "Thanks daddy, good night and I love you." Sasha then wrapped her arms around him and pulled into a loving hug as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night sweetie, I love you too." he said as she laid on the bed and he slowly pulled the blanket over her as he stood up and began to head out of the room, leaving Sasha to close her eyes bottomless with cum leaking out of her and she smiled as she was having a great night sleep.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it for the first chapter and please leave a review.**


End file.
